


Ride on Shooting star

by astronaut09



Category: FLCL, K-pop, Original Work, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, First Meetings, Innocence, M/M, One Shot, Pure, Ratings: PG, Side Story, Swearing, angst but not really, based on SEVENTEEN members, emo tbh, flcl inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut09/pseuds/astronaut09
Summary: Set 5 years ago from The Lens, a 12 year old Jiyoon comes across a busking Seunghyun who's run away from home. The two somehow befriend each other in the weirdest ways like stealing from a hospital.The first meeting between my original characters who are based off of SEVENTEEN members. Jiyoon, the tiny sharp tonged producer, and Seunghyun, their reliable but intimidating band leader/drummer, have a now estranged relationship. However there was a time when they understood each other the most. This is an extra chapter from my other story, The Lens, about how these two met and inspired each other to get to where they are now.





	Ride on Shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> SO I wrote this while still on chapter 8 of The Lens but realised it wouldn't fit into the main story line cuz it's all back story. It's all in the past and about side characters so, unless they have a cheesy Naruto like flashback, it wouldn't work. 
> 
> Basically i just had to give these two their own chapter. They're low-key my fav pairing (since i'm a side pairing hoe). Any pairing where one person looks like a sweet cinnamon roll but could actually kill you and the other is the opposite just completes me. They're the most fun to write about. 
> 
> Anyways welcome to the feels train cuz shit gets deep. This is a friendship orientated story since a) they've just met and b) they're young innocent bbys.
> 
> Inspired by The Pillows.  
> ಥ‿ಥ

Chapt 9

 

He was 12 years old. Jiyoon sat outside the doctors office. His right hand was bandaged in a white gauze. In the centre of his palm red was slowly seeping through. Finally after waiting for what felt like hours, he was called in.

The neatly dressed woman who smelt of coffee and lavender perfume scowled down at him from across her desk. Despite her wrinkles she appeared youthful and energetic. Her tightly pinned back hair hadn’t started greying yet and her dynamic black pant suit instantly instilled obedience into her guests.

Looking down her large nose she stared at his injured hand.

“Well?” She snapped. She reminded the young boy of a bald eagle. The kind he’d seen on the caps of US soldiers walking around town.

He looked up with callous eyes and said,

“No one picked up. I told you, no one will come.”

Jiyoon squeezed his hands into small fists on his bruised knees. His knuckles turned pale as he stared down at them.

“I see. Well if your guardian wont pick you up we’ll have to call your social worker. Is that okay?”

“Do what you want.”

“Very well. If she picks up i’ll have to tell her what happened. Is that okay with you?”

She wasn’t asking out of concern, Jiyoon knew this much, she asked him because she needed legal consent from him. Her words of protocol were as flat and colourless as her white pressed shirt.

The small skinny boy nodded. She let out a tiresome sigh,

“Don’t worry, your hand will be fine as long as you... Oh wait, what am I saying? You’re probably used to hearing these kinds of words by now, right? Sorry. What I meant to say was, take care of yourself okay Jiyoon.” She offered him a sympathetic smile. It was surprisingly very gentle.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The doctor rose to her feet.

“Sorry, that’s my next patient. It’s very busy here, like always.”

Jiyoon understood. He stood up to leave. Before opening the door he turned back around and smiled,

“Doctor, have a safe journey home. See you soon.”

She waved back watching the poor sweet child leave alone. Soon she would be on a ferry back to main land Korrica, not returning until next week. She was the only one who bothered to journey the long overseas commute. She was the only doctor the island had. Everyone else had left. It seemed like after the war every able and willing adult left and never looked back. Only the injured, abandoned or elderly stayed behind.

Jiyoon didn’t know where to go after that. He didn’t have any money so the arcade or internet cafe was out of the question. Walking around in the sweltering heat, he decided to take shelter in between two wide vending machines. The shade didn’t really help with the heat but where else could he go?

The boy watched grey ocean waves lapping up an empty beach across the road from him. As he watched he felt light headed. Nausea fogged up his senses. God he was hungry.

After the war, nothing was left of this shitty seashore town, he thought to himself. He lazily gazed up. Standing defiantly against the vivid blue sky was a giant unexploded rocket missile. It stood, tail up, in the water just offshore. Its presence had cast a long shadow over this town ever since he could remember. A dry swallow forced its way down his throat. He was thirsty too.

Jiyoon crouched down with knees pulled into his chest. His hands were hidden away in his pockets. In one he played with two coins. Judging from their size and weight he knew he probably had enough for one drink but the thought hadn’t even reached his mind. It was pointless to even consider. He needed to be able to get home somehow and recently the bus fair had gone up.

Suddenly the boy realised it had gone quiet. A sound that had been there before wasn’t there any more. He poked his head out from between the vending machines. Looking passed the lit up display of canned drinks he saw a startling sight. A homeless kid, sat on his own shirt, was stationed not even two meters away from him. Since when had he been there? The topless boy was cradling an acoustic guitar in his lap. Beside him was a pretty pathetic looking bike and rucksack. With rough hands he tightened the strings and began to play again.

Jiyoon listened to him for a while, crouched with his arms wrapped around his knees. The boy, who looked a little older than him, was playing some tune he had heard frequently on the radio. The mellow sound from nylon strings complimented the surging waves. Jiyoon felt sorry towards him seeing as he, a penniless 12 year old, was the only one there to listen.

As he watched, Jiyoon noticed the boys upper body looked just like his own, lean, bony and bruised. His rigid fingers were also covered in scratches and purple smudges blotted his knuckles. After a while he couldn’t take any more. Jiyoon stepped out from his narrow hiding place and stood boldly in front of the other.

“You’re terrible! Your hand movements are stiff and you’re not even strumming on beat! If you’re gonna play in public for money at least practice until you’re in time! You don’t even have callouses!”

The boy looked up at him, squinting from the dazzling sunlight.

“You’re pretty rude for a little kid who’s just met me.” He stared up with unwavering eyes. Messy black hair and a sharp animalistic glare made him look even more wild.

“Also, I’m not busking. I’m not some beggar. I’m rich as hell.”

That was Jiyoons first encounter with Seunghyun.

 

Standing side by side, only now did he see the difference in their height. This boy who was merely two years older than him, looked stretched out and lanky compared to Jiyoon.

“So,” Jiyoon began, “Then why are you sitting on the street like that? You look like a beggar to me.”

“Hey tiny, don’t you think you’re being too informal with me, huh? I’m older than you, punk! You wanna fight? I’ll crush you!” He snarled.

_Oh, it’s fine, he’s an idiot,_ Jiyoon thought, _No sane person would pick a fight with a 12 year old kid like_ _me_.

The wild boy went on,

“If you gotta know, I ran away from home. I’m actually from the capital, Seo Shin.” Suddenly he thrust the guitar into Jiyoons arms,

“Here, y _ou_ take it. You sound like you know how to play. Go on, play something. I’ve given up anyways. _“You need more practice, you’re off beat!”_ I’m sick of hearing that! I hate it. I’m never playing another instrument again!”

Jiyoon was stunned silent. His mouth fell open a little. He wasn’t expecting to meet such a bratty rich boy. None the less Jiyoon couldn’t resist taking it in his arms. He slung its strap over his shoulder. The guitar was brand new. Not a scratch was on its thin wooden body. As he plucked its strings he was surprised to find it was already in tune. At least the runaway boy could do this much.

He began to play the same pop song from the radio. He played it perfectly. Not a single flaw. He must have been in a good mood despite the horrible day he had had. His bandaged hand didn’t even hurt. The quick paced melody sounded fluent and playful. His swift fingers ran up and down the instruments neck. The tiny boy strummed on a guitar that was almost as tall as him.

Seunghyun seemed to be watching intently. After Jiyoon finished, the boy stumbled back down onto his butt,

“You’re actually good at this? What the hell, that’s no fun.” He clicked his tongue and pouted.

Jiyoon, who was amused by his reaction, cracked a smile,

“I’ve been playing since I was little. The other kids seem to like it.”

“The other kids?”

“Yeah, the ones at the orphanage and some at the hospital. Although those two places only have an old piano so I don’t usually get to play guitar unless some one brings one in.”

Seunghyun paused for a moment giving him a peculiar look. Finally he heaved,

“What’s up with that? I guess it’s good you got yourself your very own one today then.”

He hopped up and dusted off his shirt. In one swift motion he slung it onto his thin frame. The loose, short sleeved shirt hung scruffily from his back. Buttons left undone, he looked like an easy going tourist.

Seunghyun suddenly kicked the vending machine they were in front of. A can slipped off its stand as it trembled and fell with a noisy clatter.

“Nice!” He yelled to himself. His grin was so wide and childish. Jiyoon wondered whether he could ever make such an expression. Probably not. Suddenly the boy thrust his arm out towards him. Jiyoon looked at it. In his hand was a dripping cold soda.

Without knowing what to do he looked back up at Seunghyun. The boy had a blank expression,

“What’s wrong? You don’t like grape flavour? Sorry but but beggars cant be choosers! Just take it!” He flung it into the air. Jiyoon caught it, just barely. It was cold and wet and slipped out of his hands a few times.

“Thank... you.”

Seunghyun turned back around to get another.

“It’s nothing.” he casually brushed off.

“No. It’s something. Thank you!”

The boy stopped wrestling with the vending machine and turned back to face Jiyoon. He saw the small boy clutching the can like it would disappear at any moment. A wide intense grin plastered across his face.

Jiyoon tried to smile like Seunghyun had. His facial muscles felt weird. They had never stretched like that before. He must have looked weird. Was he tensing them too much? Was he showing too much teeth?

Suddenly he felt a rough hand ruffle his hair. It hurt, harshly rubbing against his scalp.

“Ouch! Get off!” He whacked Seunghyun away, glaring up like a cornered cat. But the other boy was just laughing at him. It seemed like smiling came easily to him.

 

The two sat on the empty shore in the shade of the rusty Missile. Its narrow shadow had grown longer as the sun sunk. The sand was still warm. Rushing waves filled their ears. The smell of the sea was overpowering.

“By the way, what happened to your hand?” Seunghyun asked sucking on an ice lolly.

Jiyoon took his out of his mouth and looked down at his palm. He had completely forgotten about it until now.

“Some of the older guys in my school stabbed me with a pen.”

The cross-legged Seunghyun nearly fell back from shock,

“They did what!?” he spat slightly as he yelled.

“Yeah, it went right through. Luckily he missed my bones though.”

“What an ass-hole! Want me to beat him up for you?” Seunghyun didn’t sound like he was joking. Jiyoon sighed,

“I don’t need you to save me. Besides what can a runaway city boy like you do? You can’t even strum to a simple beat. Why did you even run away from home anyway? Go back.”

Seunghyun suddenly shot up to his feet. Jiyoon watched wide eyed as the boy began to run across the sand towards the sea. Along the way his clothes and shoes were flung off. Leaving a messy trail behind him, he raced passed washed up piles of debris, bolting head first into the ocean.

“Cold!” He screeched. His lanky arms and legs thrashed around like wiggly seaweed caught in a current.

“Where are you going?” Jiyoon called out, standing up in a panic.

“I’m gonna get rid of it all! I’m gonna make the world blow up!”

There it was, his carefree grin looking back at Jiyoon through the sea spay. Before he knew it, Jiyoons legs had started to run. He ran so fast he tripped over and over again in the sand.

“S-stop! Don’t!” He cried.

Jiyoon dived in after Seunghyun into the freezing water. The current was strong. He couldn’t fight against the sweeping waves slamming into him. Salty water invaded his mouth and nostrils. The boy struggled to stay afloat. His stretched out muscles trembled from the cold and adrenalin.

“Seunghyun don’t! Please!” He crawled towards the distant boy. All he could see through the choppy waves was the others tiny back against a huge impending missile. Jiyoon choked. What if he didn’t make it in time? What if Seunghyun touched the missile and somehow made everything explode? Would he feel relieved or sad? His lungs and throat burned. Weak arms and legs began giving up.

“Seunghyun!” He let out one final scream.

 

They washed up onto the shore like two wet rats. Seunghyun dragged the younger boy up by his arms before collapsing beside him. Shivering uncontrollably their chests rapidly rose and fell.

“You idiot!” Seunghyun cried in between gasps, “Why did you jump in? It wouldn’t have exploded even if I had touched it! I was just-”

“I’m not an idiot! You are, you shitty fucking shit ass prick fucker!”

“What the hell you say, shitty brat? You nearly drowned!” His strained voice cracked.

As a pair of washed up idiots lay side by side on their backs, shouting profanities up to heaven, seagulls glided blissfully overhead. It was a funny sight, the boys were lucky no one else was around to see them. The sound of waves lapping at their feet soon doused out their anger.

“Hey,” Jiyoon mumbled, “You don’t have to cry about it. Even though it’s all your fault I’m sorry too, alright?”

He turned his heavy dripping head to see an arm draped over Seunghyuns eyes. Streams of tears gleamed from his face. Jiyoon cracked another smile, this time less forced,

“No one’s ever cried for me before, you must be a real scaredy cat!”

 

***

The refreshingly cool night breeze blew through long, over grown wisps of grass. Cicadas, crickets and frogs sang in the dark. The boys snuck behind a water stained, two storey building, past weed filled drain pipes. There they stopped outside a shattered basement window that had been clumsily covered up with a piece of cardboard and tape.

“Hey where are we? We’re not breaking in right?” Seunghyun whipped his head around as he walked his frail bike. Jiyoon turned back to face him. With a completely straight face he replied,

“Don’t think of it that way.”

“Then what way should I think?!” He burst out. Jiyoons hand shot out and covered the boys mouth. He raised his finger to his own lips,

“Shh. This is a hospital, there are patients sleeping.”

“This place?” Seunghyun looked up and down the depressing, run down building.

“It used to be a sanatorium for old people but since the hospital was destroyed this was the next best place. There are enough beds and some medical equipment.”

Jiyoon took the guitar off of his back and placed it against the wall by the ground level window. He knelt down on his knees. With slender nimble hands he carefully peeled the tape away and removed the cardboard. Seunghyun watched as the small boy slid through the toothy shards like a cat.

“Go around to the side door.” Jiyoon hissed before disappearing into the dark.

 

After unlocking the side entrance for Seunghyun, the two crept up the stairs into a narrow room. Stood in the middle of the store room they were surrounded by tall steel shelves. Trays of packaged operating tools, boxes of prescription drugs and bottles of sanitising supplies sat covered in a layer of dust. Jiyoon found a large box stowed under the bottom shelf and rummaged through its contents,

“Don’t worry, I only take what I need. Any more and she’d start to notice. If that happened, she’d probably never come back.”

“Who?”

“The Island doctor.”

Seunghyun seemed to be taken back hearing the entire island only had one doctor.

“And she’s not even full time?” He yelled.

Jiyoon punched him in the arm. His expression said he wouldn’t tell him again. Seunghyun instantly slapped his hands over his mouth.

Once Jiyoon had found what he had come for he began removing his cold soggy bandages from his palm. The soaked thing fell to the floor with a splat. Then without warning he thrust his open wound in Seunghyuns face.

“Ew! I don’t wanna see that!” the boys head retracted into his neck like a turtles.

“Idiot! Bandage it up for me!”

 

The two sat on the floor in the moon lit room. It was so quiet Jiyoon could hear the concentration on Seunghyuns face. His brows were furrowed and sweat had built up around his temples. As the boy struggled to wrap up Jiyoons palm, the other watched him with curiosity,

“Hey, why did you run away from home?”

Seunghyun didn’t look up from his task,

“I don’t know. I didn’t like it at home I guess.”

“That’s it?”

The boy scrunched up his face,

“I don’t feel like telling you! Anything I say will sound stupid to a guy who lives in an orphanage!”

Jiyoon stared at him for a moment and began to laugh. Sniggering at first but quickly spilling over into howling laughter, Jiyoon couldn’t contain himself.

Now it was Seunghyuns turn to shut him up,

“Shh!” He hissed, “I’ll tell you, so shut up! And don’t laugh at me!”

Once again silence had fallen over the boys,

“My Dad just got promoted. He’s a high ranking member of Homeland Security now. The youngest man to ever get so far or something like that. I don’t really know how it works but I hate him.”

“Homeland what? You hate your dad? Why?”

Seunghyun thought to himself for a bit,

“You ask too many questions. How about I ask _you_ a question and depending on your answer i’ll tell you why.”

Jiyoon looked up at him with a serious frown. His whole aura gave off the impression that he was pissed. The little boy didn’t like to be tested but at the same time he couldn’t back down from a challenge.

“Fine. Shoot.”

“Are you happy with the war? Do you think this country is better off after fighting in one?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Exactly. Stupid question right? You hate it. Everyone hates war. Well my old man works in the place where they’re supposed to protect us from that kind of thing. It’s Homeland security’s job to protect this country from any kind of attack and they also play a big role in researching weapons for war. I wont get into the details of it since you wont understand but he’s the cause of everything shitty happening right now.”

Jiyoon gave him an unconvinced squint,

“You sure you’re not just thinking like that on your own?”

“I’m not over-exaggerating if that’s what you’re trying to say! I know he’s not the only one to blame but he’s definitely part of the problem! I hate him and so does everyone else I know!”

“Other people hate your dad? So he’s famous?”

Seunghyun stared at the small kid,

“Well yeah, that’s how politics works. You need supporters and stuff like that to get into power so a lot of people end up knowing who you are.”

“I don’t get it.”  
“Me neither. I just know that I hate him.”

Suddenly a glaring light turned on from outside the store room door. It flooded through the door window falling upon the boys like prison spot lights. A low voice echoed down the hall way. The two froze. It must have been the Janitor. Jiyoon grabbed Seunghyun by the wrist and pulled him behind a pile of boxes. They crouched down holding their breaths. Muscles tense, Jiyoon held onto the others wrist in a vice like grip. He could feel Seunghyuns heart beat through his own finger tips.

They shared a look. The stifling heat was painfully suffocating. Sweat dripped down their faces. Then for some reason Seunghyun grinned. The boy raised a finger, first pointing towards Jiyoon, then up to the window behind them. The sound of footsteps grew louder. Jiyoon frantically shook his head but it was too late.

Seunghyun dragged him up onto his feet and flung him towards the window. Before Jiyoon had time to react he turned to see the other dashing in the opposite direction. The door handle rattled. Seunghyun grabbed the closest thing he could find. A stack of shelves. He toppled it against the entrance. Its metal frame barricading the entrance.

“Hey, who’s in there!” The booming voice was right outside.

Suddenly a huge force rammed into door. It cracked open by a sliver but was abruptly met with the shelving unit. Blocked with a blunt thud, it couldn’t budge any further.

Jiyoons jittery fingers slipped as he tried to unlatch the insect mesh guarding the window. Adrenalin coursed through his body. He couldn’t help but keep glancing back towards the other. Seunghyun was mouthing at him to hurry up while anchored against the shelves. Pushing it up against the door, the boy resisted constant hammering blows. Loud fists banging at the entrance demanding to be let in. The sound bombarded their ears.

“Hey, who’s in there? Open up!”

Jiyoon finally flung the window open. A sea breeze cooled all his sweat. With shaking arms he hoisted himself up onto the wooden window frame. Swinging a leg outside, he shot his head back around.

“Come on!” He hissed. There was no way he could leave without Seunghyun.

The older boy didn’t move. He couldn’t. If he let go of the frame it would easily give way. He looked back at Jiyoon then to the door. Closing his eyes he made his decision.

Flipping around, Seunghyun shifted his position, his back now pushed up against the shelves. Then with a shaky hand he held up three fingers. Sharp eyes locked onto Jiyoons. Seunghyun’s mouth began to move but no sound came out,

_“_ _Three.”_

Jiyoon stared in fierce anticipation.

_“Two.”_

The boys fingers slowly dropped down one by one like soldiers.

_“_ _One.”_

He ran. Seunghyun bolted from the door like shrapnel. The metal frame skidded across the concrete floor. With a loud crash, the door swung open.

Seunghyun pushed Jiyoon off the edge.

 

Jiyoon stared up as he fell. His brain couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Watching the darkening sky in anticipation, everything froze. His eyes widened. High above him, Jiyoon saw a 14 year old boy leap out of the window. His silhouette stood out boldly against the stars. Seunghyun looked like a shooting star.

They crashed into a bed of overgrown bushes beneath them. The boys didn’t need to think. They knew they had to get away from there as quickly as they could. Hands holding onto the leathery bike seat, Jiyoon clung on while his legs stuck out into the rushing air. The boys sped down bumpy roads. Perched behind Seunghyun, Jiyoon let out a long cry,

“Yaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooo!”

His clunky guitar hit the bicycles back guard from time to time. Clattering wheels rattled and spun. Bands of yellow light flashed over them as they shot past lampposts.

“Hey shut up, you’ll wake up half the neighbourhood!” Seunghyun called back over the sound of the wind.

“Who cares?! I haven’t had this much fun in ages!” Jiyoon shouted back, kicking his legs.

The bike wobbled all the way back to the hostel.

 

Seunghyun left a few days after that. After exchanging contact details Jiyoon saw him off at the docks.

“I actually ran away to avoid seeing my parents after my shi- bad- after my bad exam results.” He laughed as the other passengers boarded a small fishing boat. Before getting on he turned to ruffle Jiyoons thin fluffy hair,

“I’ll Keep in touch. Be good and work hard so you can get off this tiny island! I’ll be waiting for you in Seo Shin!”

“That’s my line.” Jiyoon slapped his hand away, “Work harder and get into SOPA. Keep on singing. Learn how to play a beat. I’ll catch up with you in no time.”

As Seunghyun boarded the boat Jiyoon swallowed down something thick and heavy. He didn’t know what to call it but the feeling was so overwhelming he needed to cling onto the hem of his shorts just to calm it down. Disappointment? Sadness? Loneliness? No, it was somewhere in between all of that. Jiyoon looked out, passed the eyesore of a missile, to the tiny boat on the horizon.

Hope can always be found, even in a well of despair, he remembered hearing somewhere. It was time to start believing it.

 


End file.
